disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Camp ! ENDING.
Hey Guys glad you enjoyed the last part of my story, so here is the next and final part to the story. ''Chapter 6 '' Previously -- Helicopter man: so whats going on here and who’s going with here Coach: she has broken her leg Jack: and im going with her And now -- *In the helicopter* Helicopter man: SO you guys a couple Jack: No just good friends Helicopter man: Thats what they all say Jack: So what did you give here, she’s Awfully Quiet Helicopter man: Pain reliever, it make you sleepy, so when we get back we can put her under and operate. Jack: OPERATE ! Helicopter man: This injury is serious, she broken her leg servilely. Jack: WHAT , but coach said, she was going to be ok Helicopter man: He didn’t want everyone to get worried ! *Later At the Hospital* Doctor: We cant get her in till tomorrow, but for now she needs now is support Jack: Yes Sir Doctor: And do you know where her mum is Jack: Her mum died, Doctor: Oh she keeps on calling her name Carren , does she have a dad ? Jack: yes Sir ill give him a call Doctor: Thank Jack Kim: Jack whats going on, where am I Jack:Its ok Kim, your at the hospital, Kim: Why ? Jack: You’ve broken your leg thev’e taken scans and they said you need operation. Kim: When, ? Jack: Maybe tonight or tomorrow Kim: But I don’t want to. Jack Sitting down holing Kim’s had everything is going to be fine Kisses her on the forehead. ''I just need to call someone. ill be right back. ''Jack goes out side and call’s Kim’s dad '' ''Conversation between jack and Mr Crawford '' Jack: Mr Crawford Mr Crawford: Jack, aren’t you meant to be on camp ? Jack: Yes sir, but we’ve run in to a little trouble Mr Crawford: What, Is My Kimmy ok ? Jack: Well, not really Mr Crawford: What do you mean, is she hurt Jack: Yes. They think she’s broken her leg Mr Crawford: WHO ?? Jack: The doctors . Mr Crawford: At the camp site ? Jack: No in the hospital Mr Crawford: My Baby is in hospitable, Im coming write away. Jack: Mr Crawford, Wait, Mr Crawford hangs up before he could say anymore *Jack thoughts* What have I done I’ve called her father, she may never trust me again. ''Mean while, Mr Crawford and Rose race to the hospital, Kim, is taken in to her operation ''Kim: Jack will you be here Jack: Of course, Kim: ok, Bye ''tears running down her eyes Jack: Bye, Trying not to cry Rose and Mr Crawford arrive at the hospitable, goes to the front desk '' Mr Crawford: Hi I was wondering if Kim Crawford, is here ''Jack See Mr Crawford '' Jack: Mr Crawford, Mr Crawford: Thank you I found her Boyfriend Front desk lady: No Worries Mr Crawford: How is she? Jack: She’s just gone in for her operation Rose: Is she going to be ok ? Jack: Yes Rose Mr Crawford: can you take rose to the cafeteria and get her something to eat, while i tale to the doctors Jack: Sure Mr Crawford, Come on rose, should we go get a juice Rose: ok ''Smiles, Jack takes her hand and walks to the cafeteria. '' ''*Cafeteria with Rose and Jack* '' Jack: So what do you want ? Rose: Juice and Chips Jack: How about a juice and apple Rose: But I want chips, Jack: Ok we will get chips, but we will share them, Apple juice and Chips thanks Cashier: Sure, anything else. ''Jack grabs the chips and apple juice and sits down at a table '' Rose: Jack can ask you something Jack: What is it Rose: Is kim going to be ok Jack: Im sure she is Rose: Can we through her a coming home party? Jack: Im sure that wont be any trouble. Rose: Cool ''Rose and jack start planning the coming home party for Kim. 1 hour later Jack and rose walk back to Kim’s room '' Mr Crawford: Hi Sweety Rose: DADDY! guess what Mr Crawford: what ? Rose: Where going make a coming home party for Kim Mr Crawford: That sounds like a great idea. ''A Nurse walks up to Mr Crawford, rose and Jack '' Nurse: Mr Crawford ? Mr Crawford: Yes. Nurse: Your daughter is out of her operation, and she’s awake Rose: Can we go see her ? Nurse: yes you can Rose: Jack, can you come with me Jack: I think you should go with your dad first. Ill stand out side the door Mr Crawford: Thank you ''Mr Crawford and rose go in and see Kim '' ''*''In Kim’s hospital Room* ''Rose Running up to Kim: ''KIM!! Mr Crawford: Rose quieter, Hi Sweety Kim: Hi Dad, hey rose ''In a quiet voice. '' Rose: Are you going to be ok Kim: Ill be fine Mr Crawford: Honey, what happened ? Kim: I cant remember, Is Jack here ? ''Rose runs and gets Jack: ''He’s here Kim: Hi Jack (''Quite voice), Looking at him and smiles '' Jack: Hey Kim, how are you Kim: Alright I guess, I could use a hug Mr Crawford: Ill leave you to alone, Come one Rose ''*Alone with Jack and Kim* '' Kim: Jack, Jack: Yeah, Kim: Am I going to be ok, will i be able to fight again ? Jack: Im sure you will be able to, and I will help you get there Kim: Thank you, ''Jack sits down and holds Kim’s hand. ''Every thing is going to be fine. ''*2 Weeks later* '' ''Over the two week, Jack came and visited Kim everyday, before and afer school, as well as Mika, Julie, Jerry and Milton, Jack bring her, a teddy bear, Julie and Mika, bring her make up, ( Didn’t like that), Jerry and Milton bring her chocolates (loved that, ate them in 2 days) as well as that, Rose, Katie and Jack, organised and coming home party and told Mika, Julie Milton and Jerry. Kim also found out that she would be out for the next 5 months as it will need to heal properly. '' Nurse: Well Kim, are you excited to go home Kim: Yes I am, My own bed, my dad home cooked meals, Nurse: Well Im glad, Is someone coming to pick you up ? Kim: Yeah, my best friend Nurse: Jack Kim: Yeah, she such a sweet guy, he came and visted me everyday Nurse: DO you like him Kim: Yeah ''Jack is standing out side the door '' Jack: You ready Kim Nurse: Ill leave you to take here, out, Remember, Not sport for a month and you have a check up next week. Here are you crutches. Kim: Thank you ''Nurse leaves Jack: So, Kim: Were you standing there the whole Before Kim could finishes her senctece, Jack kissed, her, '' Jack: I like you to. Kim: haha K Jack: come on I have something to show you at the dojo, ''Jack Helps her out of bed and walks her to her dads car. They get to to the dojo '' Kim: Why are the light out, you guys are meant to be training today ? Jack: Come on, its just the two of us. Kim: Ok ''Looking suspicious. '' ''they Walk in to the Dojo, one table set out as planned, Jack walks in and turns the lights on. every one is hiding Everyone in the dojo: SURPRISE Kim’s mouth opens wide, her face is great joy, she’s speechless ''Kim: I.. is this for me Jack: Yup Kim: Thank you jack Jack: it wasn’t me, well i helped, it was your sister. Kim: Come here rose, ''Kim and rose hug. '' ''Mika: Lets Party '' ''Roes turns the music on, Katie and rose start, Mika, Julie, Kim, Milton, Jerry and Jack are sitting down laugh. while, Mr Crawford and Mrs Brewer are watching there tow girls dance. '' ''Slow song comes. Jack see a man walk in, he, knows he has seen his face before but cant picture where from, the man walks up to mrs Brewer, they hug each other, she starts to cry and Kisses him, Jack runs up to him and pulls him away from his mum '' Jack: What do you think your doing she’s married Man: Yes to me Jack: Dad, ''Hugs him, Mr Brewer: Now where’s my little girl, Jack:Katie Katie: Yes Jack, DAD, runs up to him and gives him a big hug. Kim hops over on her one, and only, good leg. '' Mr Brewer: Kim Good to see you, and what have you done ? Kim: Its good to see you back Jack: So what has brought you back Mr Brewer: Well the good news is, ill be spending more time with my family. Katie: Your coming home ? Mr Brewer: Yes, ''Jack Hugs dad and turns to Kim and hugs her to they pool apart, look into each others eyes, and Kiss Mr Brewer: Finally ! ''Every one starts to laugh and crowds round the brewer family. Kim smiles and Jack, knowing everything will be ok, for both of them, jack smiles back. '' ''The End. '' Thx for reading the whole story, hope you enjoyed it, dnt be affraied to leave a comment. :) Category:Blog posts